


A Different Kind of Singing

by gothbile (orphan_account)



Series: Blue And Green Make Turquoise! [6]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Fingering, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:06:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4615956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/gothbile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murdoc is so fukcing daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind of Singing

**Author's Note:**

> My apology for slacking on fics is 2doc daddy-kink porn  
> ur whalecum

"C'mon love." Murdoc continued to urge him, kissing along 2D's neck and running his snake tongue over his pulse. "Sssay it. Just for me."

It's not that 2D didn't want to say it-- Honestly, it turned him on like nothing else. How could a simple word get his engines revving unlike anything ever before? Maybe it was the authority behind it. The gentle but stern feeling.

The singer whimpered, his fingers curling into fists as his wrists were currently pinned down to either side of his head by rough green hands.

"... Daddy." 2D finally mumbled out, barely audible.

Even though it was practically less than a whisper, Murdoc let out a low, rumbly satisfied groan. "Again.." He pleaded, rutting himself up against his boyfriend. They were both stripped down to their underwear; 2D in boxerbriefs and Murdoc in his trademarked animal print thong.

"Daddy." 2D repeated, this timing a bit louder and right against the shell of Murdoc's ear. "Daddy, please."

"Please what?" The older man started kissing further down. Along Stuart's pale chest and to his light pink nipples; Which Murdoc happily started to toy with with his sharp teeth and hot breath. Anything to get his singer all squirmy for him.

2D's tongue poked out through the gap where he was missing teeth, hips bucking up involuntarily. By now, they were both sporting full erections. Murdoc was quite impressive, sure, but 2D's was nothing to laugh at neither.

"I want you to touch me.." He shivered, wanting to press back further against the mattress as his right nipple started to get right on the edge of slightly painful stimulation.

Murdoc took that sign immediately to let up. He was a sadist, yes, but 2D meant a lot to him. Somewhere in that shriveled up, bitter, black mess of a heart. And if there was any signal of bad discomfort, he cut off right away.

"You gotta tell me where, love."

The bassist was now against Stu's belly, peppering the skinny lad in chapped lip kisses. His hands had go of his wrists, instead laying against his hips and playing with the hem of 2D's underwear.

2D made another whimper in his throat, moving his hands down into Murdoc's greasy hair; Grabbing handfuls of it and just mussing it around until it resembled the unkept style it always sported after a good show. All sweaty and sticking to his forehead. Yeah. That also got 2D going too.

"My.. Arse."

Murdoc chuckled a bit. After all these times, poor 2D still seemed shy about his ass being played with. It was cute. "Oh yeah?" He teased, kneeling up at the edge of the bed to drag his singer's underwear down his legs and onto his floor where they belonged. "You want daddy to touch you here?" He spread 2D's leg with one hand while the other automatically went to his prize between the younger boy's legs; Two dry fingers rubbing up against his hole.

2D habitually closed one of his eyes, nodding a few times. "Uh huh. Please daddy?" He slid up his other leg and pressed his feet flat into the mattress, giving Murdoc as much room as he wanted.

Murdoc licked over his lips, salivating at the sight in front of him. He was one lucky man; To have a blue-haired, golden-voiced angel all to himself. Wanting and willing to please.

He dropped back down, slipping both arms under either of 2D's knees so he couldn't lower his legs on accident. At first, Murdoc stayed at his cock. Licking over the sensitive underside and cupping his lips over the tip for a teasing suck. All of which made 2D gasp and his thighs jerk in pleasure at each little gesture.

But Murdoc didn't want to bring him too far too fast.

The bassist wet his lips one again before lowering himself further and folding 2D's legs more against his torso, that talented tongue of his licking over his crack.

Stuart's fingers were right back in his boyfriend's hair, though it wasn't for the look this time. He couldn't even open his eyes right now he was so racked with excitement.

Murdoc pressed 2D's legs up enough to where they were almost touching his stomach, his tongue delving inside his lover; It was so damn long, 2D swore he found places that not even his cock could reach. And there was no way he was going to stop there. Every once in a while he was pull up to nip at the rim, press kisses up his balls and tease those as well. He wasn't going to leave one place unlicked and it drove 2D mad.

He spit down against the singer's entrance, lowering one hand to press his thumb inside of him.

2D sucked in a long breath through his nose and it shook coming back out. "Murdoc.."

Mistake.

Murdoc delivered a hard smack against his singer's ass, making him yelp. "What was that?"

"Daddy!" 2D quickly corrected himself, cringing as the other roughly grabbed at the reddening skin. That didn't seem to satisfy him though. Murdoc brought his hand down again. And again. And again. In the same goddamn spot and 2D was really feeling sorry now. "Daddy! Daddy, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it won't happen again!" He pleaded.

And Murdoc finally seemed happy, now gently grazing his fingers over the tender skin. "Mmm. You're forgiven, angel." He pulled his hand away to spit on two fingers, spreading that over 2D's hole before sinking them inside. "Do you wanna cum?"

It was hard to focus on the pain in his ass cheek with the bassist's fingers working at him like that. Sparing no time to start rubbing up along his prostate. Sending a tingling and unbearably pleasurable feeling up his spine. 2D's mouth hung open now and he felt as if his words would fail him, so all he could do is nod desperately.

And Murdoc would happily take that.

He dropped back down like he belonged between 2D's legs, his tongue dipping inside to join his two fingers. He knew exactly how to twist his fingers and where to lick to drive his singer up a wall, feeling the other's heels dig into his back and those blunt nails scrape over his scalp.

2D rocked himself down into Murdoc's face, his panting getting harder and harder as he drew closer to climax. Not even a minute more of that sort of stimulation and he was cumming over his own stomach, his back arching off the bed and pulling so hard at the older man's hair that he actually made him curse. Oops.

But Murdoc was the furthest thing from mad, allowing 2D to ride his orgasm out on his two fingers before finally pulling out of him.

"Was that good, sunshine?" He grinned down at his lover; He was such a pretty tone of pink after he came.

2D just smiled and made an 'mhmm' noise.

"Good." Murdoc patted the younger boy's thigh, moving himself out from between them and flopping down on his back. Which promptly made 2D roll over and get all snuggled up to him.

He pressed a kiss against the bassist's cheek before resting down on his shoulder. "Love you.."

"Nnn, right. Love you too, I guess."

And that made 2D snort. Murdoc was still shy about the emotional bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Give me prompts!! Here or at my tumblr  
> http://2docdrabbles.tumblr.com


End file.
